


Gotta Chase What You Wanna Catch

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Rain Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot





	Gotta Chase What You Wanna Catch

With no one stepping up to challenge him in two weeks, Mason was fucking _bored_. Excess energy was buzzing through him, powering his restless habits even with Mae home.

Speaking of…

She walked in through the gate, pulling down her jacket’s hood, and when their eyes met across the Amphitheater Mason felt like he’d been poked by a cattle prod. Mae paused, then grinned and bolted, not bothering to open the gate again and instead scaling over it.

 _Oh,_ fuck _yes._

Mason rushed out of his territory and caught a glimpse of her heading to the park’s exit. Mae could always tell when he needed something to chase, needed to get things out of his system, and she knew when sex on its own wouldn’t do the trick. So with one look they’d make a silent agreement and she’d take off, forcing him to chase her. And when he inevitably lost her, to track her down.

 

Mason prided himself on being a good hunter, so when he ended up at the old Gunner highway an hour later, he was sure Mae was hiding somewhere among the makeshift shelters. 

A falling board, and he turned in time to see her dash out from her cover to head for the lift. Luckily he was close enough to catch her by her hair, yanking her back so she fell against his chest. Her yelp trailed into a growling moan, his kitten always in for a bit of pain.

“Where you think you’re goin’?” he questioned, shoving his hand down her shorts and passed her underwear. Mae let out a strangled moan and Mason kept her still, her hair still in his grip so she couldn’t get away as he curled his fingers inside her, his palm grinding against her clit.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Mae hissed, her body writhing and jolting as she clawed at his wrist behind her head. She rolled her hips against his hand, and Mason had been planning to tease her but the eager sounds working from her throat had him wanting to make her come in record time. So he did just that, holding her up by her hair when her legs trembled and gave way.

He gave her a few seconds to recover, which proved to be a bad idea because suddenly she elbowed him between his ribs, and when he retracted she dashed away towards the lift. Mason chased after her, thinking she wouldn’t be able to get on the lift in time due to it being on the ground, but he skidded to a stop when she grabbed one of the cables.

“Just so you know…” she breathed, swinging one foot off the platform, “I let you catch me.” With that she stepped off and slid down, her climbing gloves separating her skin from the friction.

Mason rolled his shoulders and neck to loosen up, adjusted his aching cock in his pants, then punched the button to call the lift.

 

  
He had no problem with rain, but right now it was fucking annoying, because it meant Mae was in her element. He had tracked her towards the old Bradberton neighborhood, but any footprints or disturbances leading into it had been washed away. Noises were muted, and the bloated clouds erased any moving shadows.

Then he heard suctioned footsteps running towards him from behind, and he could tell she was planning on running passed him, a teasing glimpse of her before she disappeared again.

So when she was a split second away he stuck his leg out to the side, and Mae avoided it last moment with a sideways sway, slipping on the mud and sliding a few feet.

“Oh that’s so cheating!” she huffed, and Mason was on her in an instant.

“Yeah?” he breathed, yanking her shorts and underwear down to her knees and flipping her over, pinning her face to the muddied ground by her hair. “Tell me more.”

“Cheater, cheater, cheater, _cheater_ —“ Her chanting turned into a garbled moan as he slid into her, her eyes rolling back.

“What was that?” he asked with a smug grin, working up to a rough pace. Soon enough he was ramming into her so hard it lifted her knees off the ground with each thrust. She stayed silent, even holding back her usual moans and whimpers, trapping them in her throat. “Ah, c’mon, kitten, don’t be a sore loser.”

She ignored him, face twisted in concentration and effort. Mason draped himself over her and tucked a hand between her thighs, his other still keeping a grip on Mae’s hair with his elbow braced on the ground.

“C’mon, kitten, c’mon,” he urged, and he heard the slightest pained sound leave her. “I always like hearin’ how fuckin’ good I make you feel.”

Her knees suddenly shifted, a surging movement that could’ve been an attempt to throw him off, make him falter out of spite, but he only moved with her. With his fingers circling her clit it didn’t take long to get her riled up, her hips jerking against him, and he nipped at her shoulder.

“You gonna come for me, kitten?” She shook her head, and Mason huffed out a laugh. “Yeah you are.”

She growled in frustration, her knees sliding further apart and her ass canting up. “Fuck,” she hissed, hands curling into fists.

“Y’know I’m gonna win this too, right?”

“Like hell,” she choked out. “I’m gonna… gonna…”

“Gonna…?” He laved his tongue over her neck before nipping down, and then in moments she was coming around him. Unfortunately, completely silent.

Mason sighed and straightened up, gripping Mae’s hips and using her relaxing body to reach his own end. Only when he came inside her did Mae let herself moan, rocking back against his throbbing cock until he was spent.

Mae rolled onto her back when he slid out of her, and that’s when he noticed she had bitten her lip so hard she broke the skin, blood trickling down her chin.

Right then, Mason was reminded of when she was brought to him by Colter. Muddy, bloody and rain soaked. His chest tightened and he leaned closer to kiss her, deep and slow.

She hummed contently against his lips. "An 'I love you' kiss? Right now?" she questioned, raking her nails through the hair over his temple.

He rolled off of her and onto his back. "You ever wonder what things would be like if you weren't brought here?"

Mae was quiet for a moment. "... I don't think things would've been that different. I was on my way here anyway."

"You would've had to face Colter one on one."

"So? I've got my tricks. That suit of his we have on display wouldn't have stopped me from kicking his ass." Mason snorted, and Mae stood. "So, again? This time without cheating?"

Mason kept her gaze, then bolted up right before Mae ran off with a giggle.


End file.
